Clinton Wayne
Clinton Wayne is an Emmy Award-winning make-up and make-up effects artist whose work includes prosthetic make-up effects on 's . He is currently business partners with Matthew Mungle and John Jackson at W.M. Creations, Inc. His credits include many other films and television shows as either an on-set make-up artist, a make-up lab worker, or both. His make-up lab specialties include mold making, sculpting, casting, gelatin and silicone running, and foam construction. He won Emmy Awards for Outstanding Makeup for a Series on The X-Files and for his prosthetic work on the HBO series Six Feet Under. He has also been nominated four times for his work on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Other television shows on which he has worked include CSI: Miami, Malcolm in the Middle, Desperate Housewives, Ghost Whisperer, Bryan Fuller's Pushing Daisies, '' Raising Hope'' and two series starring Linda Park: Raines and Women's Murder Club. Wayne has also worked on dozens of feature films. He was a key make-up or prosthetic make-up artist for such films as I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998, featuring Bill Cobbs and Jeffrey Combs), Soul Survivors (2001, with art direction by Keith Cunningham), Freaky Friday (2003, featuring Rosalind Chao and Willie Garson), Knocked Up (2007, featuring Adam Scott, hair styling by Charlotte Parker, and prosthetic application by Ruth Haney), and the upcoming films Midnight Meat train and The House Bunny. His work can also be seen in such blockbuster films as The Mummy (1999, featuring music by Jerry Goldsmith), The Perfect Storm (2000, featuring Bob Gunton and Christopher McDonald), The Fast and the Furious (2001, with hair styling by Joy Zapata), Spider-Man (2002, starring Kirsten Dunst), and X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, starring Kelsey Grammer, Famke Janssen and Patrick Stewart). In addition, Wayne has worked under and make-up artist Jeff Dawn on three films: 1999's Deep Blue Sea, 2002's Collateral Damage (featuring Raymond Cruz, Rick Worthy and make-up by Crist Ballas), and 2003's Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (featuring David Andrews, Kristanna Loken, make-up by Steve LaPorte and art direction by Beat Frutiger). The many other films Wayne has worked on, and the other Star Trek alumni involved, include: *''Psycho'' (1998) featuring Anne Haney *''Bowfinger'' (1999) featuring John Cho *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) featuring Rene Auberjonois and Andy Dick *''Girl, Interrupted'' (1999) starring Whoopi Goldberg, Winona Ryder and Kurtwood Smith *''Magnolia'' (1999) featuring Jim Beaver, Henry Gibson, Pat Healy and Michael Shamus Wiles; with cinematography by Robert Elswit and make-up effects by Joel Harlow *''Gone in Sixty Seconds'' (2000) featuring Tim de Zarn, John Carroll Lynch and Michael Owen *''Bedazzled'' (2000) featuring Aaron Lustig and make-up by Joel Harlow *''Urban Legends: Final Cut'' (2000) starring Jennifer Morrison *''Thirteen Days'' (2000) featuring Len Cariou, Kevin Conway, Steven Culp, Charles Esten, Bruce Greenwood, Tim Kelleher, Boris Lee Krutonog, Ed Lauter, Dakin Matthews, and Bill Smitrovich *''15 Minutes'' (2001) featuring Avery Brooks, Kim Cattrall, Kelsey Grammer and Anton Yelchin *''Life as a House'' (2001) featuring Scott Bakula *''The Tuxedo'' (2002) featuring music by John Debney *''Road to Perdition'' (2002) featuring Mina Badie and Harry Groener *''The Scorpion King'' (2002) starring The Rock *''The Time Machine'' (2002) written by John Logan *''Gangs of New York'' (2002) featuring Barbara Bouchet *''Tears of the Sun'' (2003) featuring Fionnula Flanagan *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (2003) featuring Cyia Batten *''The Last Samurai'' (2003) co-written by John Logan *''Raising Helen'' (2004) featuring music by John Debney *''Date Movie'' (2006) with make-up by Jake Garber; make-up department headed by Debbie Zoller *''Poseidon'' (2006) featuring make-up by Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, Brad Look, Greg Nelson, Sandra Rowden, and Mike Smithson and hair styling by Lumas D. Hamilton, Norma Lee, Kim Santantonio, Linda Leiter Sharp, and Yolanda Toussieng; make-up department headed by Edouard F. Henriques *''Click'' (2006) with make-up by Jamie Kelman *''Knocked Up'' (2007) working with Ruth Haney *''Norbit'' (2007) with make-up by Jamie Kelman, Bart Mixon and Mike Smithson *''The Eye'' (2008) working with Richard Redlefsen *''Superhero Movie'' (2008) starring Robert Joy, Christopher McDonald and Brent Spiner *''Disaster Movie'' (2008) working with Richard Redlefsen *''The Change-Up'' (2011) working with Richard Redlefsen *''This Is 40'' (2012) working with Richard Redlefsen External links *Wayne Studios LLC – official site *W.M. Creations, Inc. – official site * Wayne, Clinton